Mobile electronic apparatuses each including a display and a touch panel have conventionally been proposed. In such a mobile electronic apparatus, the display receives an operation performed by a user with a finger or the like, and the touch panel detects the received operation. The mobile electronic apparatus performs processing corresponding to the received operation.